


Её секрет

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: Есть вещи, о которых не рассказывают никому, даже лучшим подругам. Например, о том, что влюблена в одну из них.





	Её секрет

По правде говоря, не очень-то ей и нравился Крис. Он даже трахался так себе — хотя разговоров было, конечно, столько, что стоило надеяться на что-то невероятное. Но фантазии столкнулись с суровой реальностью и с треском разбились, отправившись туда же, куда и очередная пустая бутылка — в утиль. 

Эва всхлипнула и потянулась к телефону. В чате кипела жизнь: Вильде скидывала бесконечные фотки и спрашивала, что ей стоит купить. Она обожала ходить по магазинам. Наверное, нужно было пойти с ней, но от одной мысли, что там будет Нура, становилось не по себе.

По правде говоря, ей нравился вовсе не Крис.

Наблюдая, как Сана безжалостно отметает одно платье Вильде за другим, Эва подумала, что ей и самой не помешало бы обновить гардероб. Возможно, это хоть ненадолго отвлекло бы её — если существовало вообще хоть что-то, способное отвлечь.

И новая косметика тоже была бы как нельзя кстати. Жаль только, что красная помада ей совсем не идёт. 

«Эва, ты придёшь завтра к Саре? — высветилось на экране. — Она говорит, что накупила столько бухла, что хватило бы на всю школу».

«Приду».

Хотелось бы ответить иначе: «В жопу Сару и её тусу», — но это единственная возможность на некоторое время забыть о том, что ей нужно на самом деле. Эва никогда не призналась бы в этом, хотя, быть может, и совершала ошибку. Но она уже накопила их столько, что ещё одна — и её позвоночник просто треснет под этим грузом.

В глубине души Эва понимала, что длиться вечно это не будет. Правда всегда вырывается наружу. Иногда потому, что сдерживаться попросту невозможно, иногда — благодаря другим людям, которые так любят разбалтывать чужие секреты.

Хорошо, что она никому не сказала.

***

— Какая ты офигенная, — присвистнула Вильде, и Эва со смехом повисла у неё на шее. Она и правда сделала всё для того, чтобы выглядеть отлично. Продумала каждую деталь — от разноцветной повязки на волосах до новых кроссовок, за которыми пришлось сбегать буквально за пару часов до выхода. — Крис с ума сойдёт.

— Да пошёл он! Кому нужен Крис?

Он, конечно, уже был здесь. На первый взгляд такой же безупречный, как и всегда, он улыбался и прихлёбывал пиво с таким видом, будто Эва должна была сейчас же упасть перед ним на колени. Обойдётся.

— Кому нужен кто? — вскинул он брови. — Эй, это наглость!

— Разумеется, это наглость, — кивнула она. 

Крис привлёк Эву к себе, и она не стала отстраняться. Успеется ещё. В конце концов, они могли бы наконец просто пообщаться, а не трахаться, как обычно, тем более что ей не особо и хочется. Просто нужно расслабиться и насладиться вечеринкой.

Хлопнула дверь, и Вильде снова радостно взвизгнула. Эва обратилась в слух, но напрягаться не требовалось: этот голос она узнала бы где угодно и когда угодно.

Нура — разумеется, с Вильямом — выглядела по-настоящему роскошно. Белый брючный костюм, неизменная красная помада, лакированные стильные лоферы. Что и говорить, в шмотках и косметике она разбиралась отлично.

Глядя на неё, Эва залпом опустошила стакан и потянулась за следующим. Отчаянно хотелось напиться.

Когда Вильям и Нура наконец пробились к столу, Эва уже успела немного опьянеть. Всего ничего — но достаточно для того, чтобы спокойно поздороваться и прильнуть щекой к гладкой, пахнущей мятой и яблоками щеке Нуры. Интересно, что это за крем? Такие детали часто вылетали у Эвы из головы. 

Хватит и знания того, что это крем Нуры. 

Для лица и тела часто выбирают одну линию средств. Тогда под одеждой она, должно быть, пахнет так же потрясающе — совсем как лето. От одной этой мысли Эву бросило в краску, и она зарылась лицом в толстовку Криса.

Его парфюм — свежий и немного резковатый — отрезвлял. Именно поэтому нужно было срочно выпить ещё.

Эва знала, что пьянеет быстрее остальных, и поэтому не спешила останавливаться. Четвёртый стакан, полный до краёв, она пила уже медленнее — не в последнюю очередь потому, что Крис постоянно пытался поцеловать её. Губы у него были мягкие и тёплые, и от него пахло не только парфюмом, но и табаком. 

Она никому не призналась бы в том, что целовать Криса — привычно и скучно, как в очередной раз открывать тетрадь с несделанной домашней работой.

С Нурой, наверное, по-другому.

Весь следующий час Эва продолжала пить. Она смотрела, как Вильде танцует в кругу каких-то малознакомых девиц, как Сана наблюдает за ней с явным беспокойством, как Крис виртуозно смешивает коктейли под одобрительные крики Юнаса и Исака. Как Нура и Вильям целуются, не замечая никого вокруг.

— Пойдём? — спросил вдруг Крис.

И она не стала отказываться.

***

«Эй, Эва, ты там жива? Что вчера было!»

Вчера ей хотелось напиться так же сильно, как сегодня — умереть. Эва приподнялась на постели, пролистала непрочитанные сообщения в чате. Сана, будучи единственным трезвым человеком на вчерашнем вечере, скинула им кучу фотографий. В том числе и ту, где Вильде плясала на столе в одной юбке.

«Обожаю это дерьмо, — писала Сана. — Если кто-то из вас умрёт раньше меня, обещаю удалить весь компромат».

В искренность её слов верилось безоговорочно, как и всегда. Эва слабо улыбнулась и тут же поморщилась: голова раскалывалась так, что любое движение причиняло нешуточную боль. Напивалась она постоянно, а вот пить не умела совсем.

«Я жива», — быстро набрала она, добавив пару смайлов.

«Мы видели, как ты идёшь наверх с Крисом, — написала Нура. — Он не сделал ничего плохого?»

«Нет».

«Тогда хорошо. Вильям сказал, что ты ему правда нравишься».

О, ну конечно — стоило ли в этом сомневаться, если сам Вильям сказал? Эва фыркнула и, не выпуская телефона из рук, прошла на кухню. Если что-то сейчас и могло ей помочь, то только пара стаканов ледяной воды.

Нура, должно быть, счастлива с ним. Хотя сложно представить, что кто-то вроде Вильяма вообще способен сделать её счастливой. О Нуре нужно заботиться, а не вести себя с ней и её подругами как заносчивое дерьмо. В нём же вообще нет ничего хорошего — за исключением внешности, пожалуй.

Эва никогда не посмела бы обидеть Нуру.

«Как насчёт пиццы? — пришло сообщение от Крис. — Завтра жду всех у себя! И это... давайте без бухла, окей?» 

То, что нужно. Вечер с пиццей и колой, разговоры обо всём и ни о чём. Эва любила, когда они проводили время впятером, без посторонних. Можно было почувствовать себя свободнее, уделять Нуре столько внимания, сколько хочется — то есть практически всё — и не думать о том, что где-то неподалёку маячит Вильям.

Создать иллюзию идеальной жизни, в которой для него вообще нет места.

Эва улыбнулась и бросила в стакан с водой ломтик лимона. Возможно, завтра всё будет немного иначе.


End file.
